Sadie Hawkins
by Maira Lily
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Bulling. Depués de pasar por malas experiencias Blaine descubre que lo que necesita para acallar al pasado está junto a él. Ya no hay que temer a las pesadillas, porque dos corazones rotos acaban formando uno, ¿no?


**Sadie Hawkins.**

Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Ryan Murphy y de la FOX.

_Se coloca bien la pajarita por tercera vez, se alisa las imaginarias arrugas que no para de encontrarse por todas partes. Está nervioso como corroboran sus manos temblorosas y sus continuas miradas angustiadas a ambos lados del pasillo. Sabe que lo que va a hacer no está bien, pero tiene que hacerlo. Sabe que tiene que dar ese paso si pretende ser alguien en esta vida. Al fin y al cabo ese el sentido de vivir, superar lo que nos aterra y convertirnos en mejores personas, ¿no?_

_-Blaine, te veo en la pista de baloncesto.-Dice un chico alto con el cabello rubio, fingiendo atusárselo para que su brazo le tape la boca cuando habla con el más bajo._

_Blaine lo ha estado esperando. Sabe que no deben verse o hablarse en el instituto, Brian se lo pidió para protegerlo. Pero esto es importante, es algo que no para de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Blaine sabe que su secreta amistad con Brian es lo único que lo mantiene a flote. Lo único por lo que cada mañana se levanta con un sonrisa y camina directo al infierno. Es sostener su mano en la oscuridad de su cuarto lo que le hace olvidar los malos momentos y le incita a seguir siendo feliz. Si, ese chico de cabellos como el sol y sonrisa ladina lo tiene atrapado._

_Blaine cierra la taquilla y, aunque quiere ir despacio para aparentar que no tiene nada que ver con el chico que acaba de pasar, corre, corre con una sonrisa enorme en los labios. Porque se lo va a decir, va a comprobar si de verdad eso que siente no está mal y de verdad algún día podrá ser feliz. A pesar de lo que le diga la gente._

_Blaine llega con las mejillas rojas, la respiración entrecortada y con un temblor que le recorre todo el cuerpo. Allí, sentado en un banco a la sombra se encuentra su amigo. En cuanto que se pone a su altura intenta hablar con él, tiene que decirle tantas cosas y no sabe por donde empezar._

_-Yo, he estado pensando, porque tu dijiste que… que bueno que no está mal, porque yo no soy un desastre, bueno si lo soy pero no por eso… porque yo…_

_Un dedo índice se presiona suavemente con los labios de Blaine y el joven de apenas 14 años para en seco. Siente como las mejillas le arden y la respiración se le acelera. Mira a Brian a los ojos permitiéndose perderse en esos profundos pozos azules mientras el mayor trae lentamente la cordura que ha perdido en la carrera._

_-Blainie, no me entero de nada.-Y la sonrisa que nace en sus labios llenos hace que Blaine piense que merece la pena parecer un idiota de vez en cuando.-Despacio, respira._

_Tarea imposible con ese dedo en sus labios piensa Blaine, porque va a inhalar su aroma y se va a desmayar, porque Brian huele como huelen los hombres y eso a Blaine le encanta. Mira el dedo de Brian, por lo que se pone vizco, el mayor quita el dedo mientras ríe descontroladamente._

_No, no y no. Las cosas no tienen que salir así Blaine tiene que parece un chico mayor, sabe que Brian lo mira como un hermano mira a otro hermano y eso tiene que cambiar. Toma un bocanada de aire y siente como su pecho se hincha de valor y de, por qué no, el aroma de Brian._

_-La próxima semana se va a celebrar en el instituto un baile.-Dice lo más tranquilo que puede aparentar estar. Brian sólo asiente.- En los bailes los chicos y las chicas se piden salir y se ponen vestidos elegantes y se divierten bailando.-Brian abre la boca para interrumpirle pero esta vez es Blaine quien levanta un dedo pidiendo silencio._

_-El problema es el siguiente, yo no voy a invitar a una chica. Pero quiero ir. No, no voy a ir solo.-Corta de nuevo el intento de hablar de Brian que cada vez se parece más a un pez fuera del agua porque no para de abrir y cerrar la boca para nada.- Quiero pedírselo a un chico._

_Blaine sonríe cuando termina su discurso, ahora viene la mejor parte, esa es una de las pocas cosas útiles que ha aprendido de su padre. El arte de la oratoria como lo llama su progenitor._

_En cuanto ve la cara de horror de Brian sabe que algo anda mal. Siente que los ojos empiezan a escocerle, pero tiene que ser fuerte, ahora no puede llorar._

_-No, no y no. No, de ninguna manera. ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Es eso, verdad? Dios mío Blaine.-El mayor se pasea de un lado a otro agarrándose la cabeza entre las manos._

_-No puedes invitar al baile a uno de esos neandertales que te hacen la vida imposible. Es… bueno es, es absurdo.-Y para enfatizar sus palabras para de dar vueltas y mira a Bliane directamente a los ojos, a esos ojos llenos de inocencia que ahora están llenos también de miedo.- ¿Vas a invitar a Peter, el que te empujó contra los casilleros la semana pasada? ¿O tal vez a Marion el que te tira las cosas al retrete? No, ya sé a quién se lo vas a pedir, a Lucas._

_El tono de voz de Brian ha ido aumentando sin que el joven se diese cuenta. Pero Blaine si que lo ha notado, como ahora mismo está sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas y arañarle la piel. No se lo esperaba, no se esperaba esa reacción y menos de Brian. Pero lo peor no es que le grite, sabe que lo hace porque está preocupado, lo peor es que lo mencione a él, a Lucas. _

_Lucas es el capitán del equipo de Baseball, es el chico más alto y más atractivo de todo el instituto. Tiene el pelo corto, demasiado para el gusto de Blaine, y los ojos negros. Son tan negros y tan profundos que al pequeño Blaine le recuerdan al lago negro en la escena de los dementores. Porque sí, Blaine tiene un problema con Harry Potter, pero tampoco le importa, ser un poco más raro no le va ha hacer daño. _

_Es exactamente lo mismo que le pasó cuando Brian se le acercó por primera vez unos meses atrás. Estaba en la cafetería devorando el tercer libro de la saga, porque con el labio roto eso de comer le sentaba fatal, cuando él se sentó a su lado y le preguntó por el libro. Tras entablar una conversación con él le dijo que se llamaba Brian. Una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza, como Dumbledore, bueno, uno de sus nombres. Pero ese defecto de mezclar la fantasía con la realidad es lo que mantiene a Blaine en el mundo real._

_En fin Lucas es el tío más popular y con más conquistas bajo sus pies de todo el instituto. Le gustan todas las chicas, las altas, las bajas, las morenas, las pelirrojas, las rubias, las que se tiñen el pelo y se hacen agujeros en la cara… Todas. Cabría esperar que a un joven chico gay que está empezando a familiarizarse con los términos que conlleva la adolescencia le volvieran loco esos abdominales o esos hombros anchos. Pero lo cierto es que los ojos de Lucas le dan miedo, tiene miedo de mirarlos durante mucho tiempo porque cree que se va a caer dentro y no va a poder salir._

_El problema con Lucas empezó cuando un día Blaine lo estaba mirando disimuladamente por los pasillos preguntándose que veían las chicas en ese tío que era arrogante como él solo. Lucas se dio cuenta y lo esperó a la salida del instituto._

_-Hola, friki.-A pesar de que nadie sabía todavía que Blaine era gay siempre encontraban algo que echarle en cara._

_Blaine murmuró un suave hola e intentó seguir su camino, pero el otro chico no tenía los mismos planes._

_-Dónde crees que vas enano, ¿vas a casa con Blancanieves?-Una pena que sus compinches no estuvieran en ese momento ahí, Blaine tiene la certeza de que les hubiera encantado el chiste._

_Fuerza una sonrisa e intenta irse pero esos brazos fuertes lo tienen prisionero contra una taquilla._

_-He visto cómo me miras, más bien cómo miras a la mayor parte de los chicos a tu alrededor. A Kevin, el chico de biología; a Sean, el del equipo de fútbol; a James, ese que siempre sonríe a todo el mundo.-La mirada de Lucas va a atravesar a Blaine._

_Está perdido, lo sabe pero no sabe qué hacer. Así que cierra los ojos y asiente, asiente porque realmente no puede hablar._

_-Así que es cierto, eres un desviado y un cerdo. Un invertido, un pervertido, quieres que todos te den, verdad._

_Blaine está temblando de miedo, que le den qué, por qué, no entiende a Lucas pero sabe que le está diciendo cosas horribles que no son ciertas. Abre los ojos para encarar al otro chico pero no encuentra sus ojos. Lucas se ha inclinado en su oreja y la está chupando. Es una sensación rara y pegajosa, hasta que le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y algo raro pasa dentro de Blaine. Se agarra al hombro de Lucas porque cree que de un momento a otro le van a fallar las piernas. Abre la boca para preguntar qué es eso cuando de repente sale de ella un sonido gutural que Blaine no reconoce como propio. Un gemido acaba de escapar de sus labios. Lucas se separa de él y lo mira._

_-¿Ves como eres una puta? Seguro que quieres que siga, si, eso te encantaría._

_Blaine está rojo desde la punta de los pies hasta los rizos pero las lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas suavizan ese extraño calor._

_-Si no le dices nada a nadie yo puedo ayudarte con tu enfermedad, seguro que te gusta que te den duro y eso es lo que a mí me gusta hacer._

_El aliento de Lucas en el oído le provoca nauseas, quiere irse a su cuarto, tumbarse en su cama y llorar como nunca antes lo ha hecho. Pero el cuerpo de ese bruto no lo deja._

_-Ni en tus sueños.-La impotencia se convierte en rabia y probablemente en adrenalina porque cuando hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo, Lucas trastabilla con sus propios pies y cae el suelo. Entonces Blaine corre y no mira atrás. Desde ese momento la sentencia de busca y captura lleva su nombre escrito._

_-Blaine, Blaine…-La voz de Brian lo trae de vuelta a la realidad. Tiene una mano en su hombro y lo aprieta suavemente._

_Blaine se aparta de Brian bruscamente y lo mira a los ojos a través de las lágrimas. Siente el pecho oprimido y tiene ganas de gritar, de decirle a Brian que es un idiota, como todos en ese estúpido instituto._

_-Eres un idiota, no voy a invitar a ninguno de los tres.-El grito de Blaine confunde al rubio, su pequeño amigo nunca grita.- Dijiste que era perfecto tal como era, que estaba bien ser diferente, que solo tenía que esperar y que encontraría a la persona ideal. Dios, te acercaste a mi y me dijiste: hey, no pasa nada yo soy como tu. Pues sabes qué, no lo eres, no eres como yo, eres como ellos estás lleno de prejuicios y de toda esa basura. Eres un idiota, un idiota, un idiota.-A Lucas le escuecen los ojos, es cierto fue él quien le dijo a Blaine que no pasaba nada por ser gay ya que él mismo lo era. Le prometió que estaría ahí para ayudarlo.- Sabes a quién iba a invitar, acaso, acaso lo sabes… Porque yo…-Y ahí es cuando las lágrimas y el llanto pueden con el pequeño cuerpo de Blaine que se derrumba en el suelo bajo el peso del dolor._

_Brian se siente como un miserable, juró que nunca lo haría llorar y ahí lo tiene hecho un desastre por su culpa. Se agacha a su lado y lo abraza, lo abraza tan fuerte que parece que quiere fundirse con él. En un primer momento el moreno se resiste pero después se deshace en los brazos de su amigo. Brian le pasa una mano por la espalda, acallando los sollozos, dándole valor y esperanzas. Al cabo de unos minutos el pequeño se calma. Alza el rostro aún cuajado de lágrimas y con algunos rizos adornando su frente._

_-Hey pero si son tu enemigos mortales.-Dice Brian acariciando cada rizo que roza la frente de Blaine. El moreno ríe y sus lágrimas terminan por desaparecer._

_-Yo, yo quería invitarte a ti a que vinieras conmigo al baile.-Hay un silencio entre ellos que Blaine se apresura a cortar porque sabe que le da miedo la respuesta de Brian.- Como amigos y sólo si quieres. Yo estaré bien so…-El pulgar de Brian acaricia el labio inferior de Blaine._

_-Si, claro que quiero ir al baile contigo. Gracias por pedírmelo, nadie lo había hecho, eres muy valiente Blaine._

_Y se quedan así un rato, mirándose el uno al otro en un momento que no puede ser más perfecto porque Blaine sabe que Brian no está enamorado de él y que esto es todo lo que va a conseguir._

_Esa semana es la más corta de la vida de Blaine y cuando quiere darse cuenta ya está esperando a Brian en la puerta de su casa. Su madre le ha dicho que se ve muy elegante con ese traje. Claro que ella cree que va a ir con una chica, porque a pesar de que semanas atrás Blaine les dijera a sus padres que era homosexual ella no parece recordarlo nunca. Su padre directamente ha dejado de hablarle._

_La puerta de la casa se abre y de ella sale la madre de Brian, esa mujer sí que es encantadora. Siempre que Brian lo invita a su casa, Anabelle le prepara galletas con leche y siempre le dice que puede comer las que quiera, que está muy delgado y que necesita ponerse fuerte. Anabelle es como la señora Weasley, aunque no es pelirroja._

_No ha terminado de saludar cuando ve a Brian bajando las escaleras con la camisa a medio abrochar, la chaqueta en la mano y sin corbata. Blaine no puede evitar mirar hacia otro lado o se morirá de la vergüenza._

_-¿Verde?-Brian se refiere a la corbata de Blaine, el más joven asiente.-Va con tus ojos._

_Y tras eso desaparece otra vez escaleras arriba, dejando a Blaine con el rostro rojo y a Anabelle con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando Brian baja otra vez Blaine quiere llorar porque se ha puesto la corbata del mismo color, verde. Y así, el uno junto al otro abandonan la casa en el coche del padre de Brian._

_El baile es alucinante, al menos eso piensa Blaine y sus actos corporales lo demuestran por él. No ha parado de sonreír desde que entró por la puerta del gimnasio y está dando pequeños saltitos involuntarios como si de un tic se tratase. Hace rato que está perdido en la cantidad de colores que lo rodean, perdido en esos vestido de aspecto suave que las chicas llevan y les hacen parecer princesas. La gente baila con sus parejas alrededor de ellos y, aunque Blaine sabe que no pueden bailar, él está loco por ponerse en la pista y moverse hasta que se desmaye por el agotamiento. Quiere impresionar a Brian ya que es un buen bailarín pero sabe que no deben tentar más a la suerte. Justo cuando se da por vencido y decide que lo mejor es sentarse al lado de ese sonriente Brian que se ve tan guapo con ese foco rosa sobre el rostro, una chica pelirroja se acerca y le toma la mano. Lo lleva a la pista de baile y un muy sorprendido Blaine se encuentra a sí mismo riéndose mientras baila con esa chica que tiene la cara llena de pecas y el cabello color zanahoria. O tal vez sólo es un poco cobriza, pero Blaine cree que es mejor si ella es pelirroja, así es más mágico. _

_Y bailan una y otra vez hasta que a Blaine le duelen las piernas de tanto bailar. Lo realmente mágico del momento ha sido que Brian se ha animado a bailar y, usando a la chica de excusa, han bailado juntos. Cuando se sientan Blaine mira a su amigo con los ojos brillantes y le sonríe ampliamente, dejando que el momento lo embargue. Por desgracia tendrán que irse antes de ver la coronación de la princesa porque el padre de Brian quiere llevarlo a ver un partido al estadio de su equipo favorito y tiene que acostarse temprano. _

_Y así la noche mágica llega a su fin. Salen del baile tras despedirse de la pelirroja o cobriza o tal vez era castaña, Blaine no lo recuerda porque justo cuando salen del gimnasio Brian le coge la mano y caminan hasta los cubos de basura del fondo a esperar a su padre. Es en ese momento en el que Blaine se permite soñar despierto. Tal vez a Brian no le importe que Blaine tenga sólo catorce años mientras que él está en último curso. Blaine espera que sus hijos no hereden sus cejas, porque aunque son cejas de mago, como le decía siempre su abuela, no le quedan bien a todo el mundo. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios cuando empieza a pensar algún nombre bonito para sus futuros tres perros, su hijo y su hija. Es realmente vergonzoso, casi tanto como aquella vez que Brian le pilló garabateando en su cuaderno dos pequeñas "B" rodeadas por un corazón. Casi se muere de la vergüenza, suerte que Brian no lo entendió._

_Va a darle las gracias a su amigo justo cuando los faros de un coche le ciegan. No puede ver nada por el resplandor pero siente que Brian le ha soltado la mano y que el frío de la noche sustituye su calor. Quiere decir algo, averiguar dónde está Brian o por qué el coche sigue con las luces encendidas. Pero en ese preciso instante siente un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y cae al suelo. Todo está oscuro y se siente mareado, está escuchando la voz Lucas y las risas de sus dos amigos. Un momento, dónde está Brian. Se levanta y se tambalea hasta que cae de rodillas a su lado, por suerte solo tiene el labio roto y el pelo revuelto. Sonríe, bien, no pasa nada, Brian está bien. Pero cuando quiere mirarle a los ojos el rubio lo esquiva. Ahí es cuando Blaine se da cuenta de que algo va mal._

_-Lo siento._

_Y el murmullo de Brian se lo confirma. Alguien lo coge por el pelo y tira de él hacia arriba. Quiere chillar pero decide que va a mantenerse callado, no les dará el placer. El primer golpe va directo al estómago y le deja sin aliento. Intenta inhalar algo de aire pero alguien le da en el costado. Lo dejan caer al suelo y ahí siguen dándole patadas, no puede respirar y el dolor se extiende por todo su cuerpo. De pronto siente más dolor en el brazo derecho, es como un ardor que le recorre toda la extremidad. Intenta apoyarse en el brazo pero se cae y se da de cara con el suelo. Lo tiene roto. Inevitablemente chilla, chilla con todas sus fuerzas y por eso lo levantan y le tapan la boca, para que nadie lo escuche. Se está asfixiando porque esas manos enormes lo tienen atrapado. Busca frenéticamente a Brian con la mirada, tiene que saber que está bien. No lo encuentra, no puede respirar y se está agobiando. En un acto de desesperación muerde la mano de su agresor con todas sus fuerzas, cuando lo suelta maldiciendo coge todo el aire que puede. Que se le escapa cuando le dan una bofetada en el labio. Un sabor metálico le inunda la boca y algo pegajoso y caliente le resbala por la barbilla. Cuando alguien lo agarra de las mejillas con una mano abre los ojos por el dolor y allí está, Lucas lo mira directamente a los ojos y es la primera vez que Blaine se permite llorar desde que ha comenzado todo. Porque esos ojos le dan mucho miedo, esos ojos son como los de su padre. Un padre que lo odia, que no quiere saber nada de él, que lo repudia, que cuando bebe le dice cosas horribles. Y esos son los ojos de su atacante, unos ojos inyectados en alcohol y odio. La risa de Lucas se le mete en los oídos y le nubla la mente. Siente un dolor punzante en el estómago, le duele, le duele más que todo lo que le han hecho antes. Hierve y está pegajoso pero es un dolor indescriptible. De pronto el chico que lo sujeta por detrás lo suelta y cae hacia delante, hacia Lucas, quiere gritar pero no puede porque cuando choca contra el pecho de Lucas el aire lo abandona. Unas manos se ciernen sobre su cintura, lo aprisionan, se deslizan hasta sus glúteos y los rodean. Lo aprisionan contra su propietario que se dedica a restregarlo contra é. Blaine quiere vomitar pero no tiene fuerzas ni para eso._

_Escucha una voz a lo lejos, cree que es Brian y le ruega a Dios que lo dejen en paz que Brian no ha hecho nada malo, que sólo ha tratado de ser condescendiente con él. Se siente caer al suelo, hay más voces, gritos, gente que corre pero el sólo puede oír la respiración agitada de Lucas en su oído. De pronto todo se apaga, todo se vuelve oscuro y seguro. Ya no hay ruido, ya no hay dolor, no hay nada._

…

Blaine se despierta en su cama con un grito arañándole la garganta. Tiene el pecho perlado en sudor y los ojos anegados en lágrimas que se apresuran rápidamente a descender por sus mejillas para morir en su barbilla. Las lágrimas pronto se convierten en un sollozo ahogado que es acompañado por un temblor que lo sacude a él y a la cama. Unos brazos se enrollan en su torso desnudo y le acarician el pecho. Y eso es todo lo que Blaine necesita para calmarse, esos brazos suaves enredados en su cuerpo, esos dedos acariciando sus rizos y ese cálido aliento en su oreja. Se deja tumbar en la cama y deja que su precioso novio se tumbe encima para llenarle la cara de besos. Blaine agarra con suavidad las caderas de su precioso ángel y se deja besar.

-Es sólo una pesadilla, nadie va ha hacerte daño nunca más.

Y ahí está el bálsamo para sus heridas, esas palabras que susurradas contra sus labios y acompañadas por un beso de esos que apenas son labio sobre labio pero que se sienten como corazón sobre corazón.

-Gracias.-Dice con la voz visiblemente más calmada.- Eres todo lo que siempre he querido, de verdad.

No puede evitar sonreír cuando su perfecto novio, Kurt Hummel, se sonroja hasta las orejas y esconde su hermoso rostro en su quijada. Enreda una mano es las finas hebras que forman su cabello y entrelaza la otra con la de Kurt.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí, lo sabes, verdad.-Le pregunta mirándole directamente a los ojos. Por unos minutos se pierde en sus orbes azules, que son tan azules que da la impresión de que son el reflejo de la pureza misma.

-Lo sé, y yo estoy aquí para ti.

Y se besan lentamente, disfrutando del momento, sin prisas, sin querer llegar a más. Y Blaine siente que con los pedazos pegados con cola de su corazón y el de Kurt, que también tiene algún que otro arreglillo hecho con masilla, pueden llegar a ser la pareja perfecta. Porque han superado todo lo que quería destruirlos juntos. Se han enamorado, han reído y también han llorado. Han tenido sus pequeñas peleas que siempre, siempre se solucionan igual, flores, un beso, una letanía de "perdón" susurrados labio sobre labio y amor, mucho amor.

Porque ahora Kurt comprende perfectamente que no está sólo y Blaine sabe que no podía encontrar mejor compañía que la de Kurt. Ha habido gente que les ha hecho daño y saben que en el futuro habrá gente que siga queriendo hacerles daño. Pero saben que mientras se tengan el uno al otro esas personas sólo serán un dolor momentáneo, unas lágrimas amargas que serán curadas con besos. Blaine y kurt, o como a Jeff le gusta llamarles Klaine, saben que todo lo que han pasado sólo ha servido para que se encontrasen el uno al otro y para que juntos cada día se amasen un poco más. Y eso es todo lo que necesitan para plantarle cara al mundo: Kurt para Blaine y Blaine para Kurt.

Y así como cada vez que una pesadilla los asola se duermen enredados el uno en el otro sin saber dónde empieza Kurt y dónde termina Blaine. Porque en el fondo se sienten como uno sólo, Kurt/Blaine o lo que es lo mismo: Klaine.

Fin.


End file.
